People Change, The Past Doesn't
by Deavyn Chase
Summary: Bella is living with her daughters. When Edward comes back, she starts to fall for him again, can she resist and marry someone else or will she let herself fall and hopes he's there to catch her.
1. The Way It Is

_**I am a vampire. My name used to be Bella Swan. I live with my daughters, Artemis, and Athena. Why I named them after Greek Goddesses? I am a vampire. The gods are as much mythology as I am. **_

_**Athena is oldest. She has long brown hair and deep brown eyes, like mine used to be. She is the deep, poetic one. She loves to write and read. The first place she'll always be is a library. She loves to read of mythology and fill journals with notes. She could probably tell you every word in the dictionary. She also has a very caring and a very sarcastic side. She got mine and Edward's sarcasm. **_

_**Artemis is younger. She loves to get close to people. She makes ties to people you can't even think of braking. She fills a journal for every one of her friends, so she won't forget them when we have to move on. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. She has a sweet and caring side as well but is still very sarcastic. **_

_**They are both very indescribable and my whole life. **_

_**How I became a vampire? When I was human I fell in love with a vampire, Edward Cullen. He was………. Just him. There are no words to describe him except the love of my existence. I was with him and became a part of his family, or so I thought. **_

_**He left me one day and said I wasn't good enough for him and he didn't love me. **_

_**I am Amora now, and this is my story. **_


	2. What is Normal

_**Artemis walked in the house and slammed the door. She was crying. I sent my paint stuff down. **_

"_**What happened?" I asked her. **_

"_**Caleb. I broke up with him when I found out he was cheating on me with my best friends." She said clearly. By her voice, you never could guess she was crying. It was even and level. I wiped my hands on towel I had on my shoulder. I was getting ready to paint the living room walls. **_

"_**Come on. Lets go." I told her. Whenever the girls were in a bad mood or hurt, I would take them out of town for a couple hours. We would go so far away, and sit and talk till they didn't remember they're problems. **_

_**She walked out to the car with me. I had a black Camero. Artemis had a Yellow Porsche. Athena had a White BMW.**_

_**We drove with a mix of Her songs on. She sang to most of them. So did I . They weren't that bad. **_

_**We went to a Starbucks a few towns away from ours. **_

"_**So, what happened?" I asked her. **_

"_**Caleb was cheating on me with Maria. I don't know what to think." She said. **_

"_**Honey, some people are like that. You just have to forget them and move on. I know it hurts and I know it might take time, but you will move on and find someone even better." I told her. She took a drink of her favorite coffee. **_

"_**I'm just not sure what to think." She answered. She was looking around. She smiled and waved to someone. I turned. **_

_**A guy with long black hair, and blue eyes was sitting at the table behind us. I recognized him. **_

"_**What's Jase doing all the way out here?" I wondered. Jase is Artemis's best friend. She's known him for two years now. I liked him and he cared about her. I knew he loved her and she loved him but they both thought they were just friends and the other didn't feel the same. **_

"_**He's visiting Chris, remember?" She asked. She looked bright, happy. Just by seeing him. **_

"_**I do. I haven't seen him in a few weeks." I wondered. **_

"_**He's been out of town. He's supposed to come back tomorrow." She said. **_

"_**Oh. Go see him." I ordered her. She didn't hesitate. She walked over and sat next to him. **_

_**I let them talk for hours. The star bucks was next door to a book store. **_

_**I bought 142 books, f sixty two cd's, 54 movies, and nine posters I knew the girls would like. **_

_**We got home around ten at night. Athena was asleep in the library. When you walk in, the first door on the left is the library door. **_

"_**Thanks mom." She hugged me gently. I hung onto her. **_

"_**You're welcome. Go to bed. You have school tomorrow." I told her quietly, as not to wake Athena. **_

"_**I am. Goodnight. Love you." Artemis called to me as she walked up the stairs. **_

"_**Love you too." I called to her. I walked into the living room. I wanted to get painting. **_

_**I started painting the walls white. I painted a wall white and then went over it with a clear, water proof coat. There was a border going around the center of the wall, I painted it a bright blue. I did the same with the rest of the w alls in the living room. I even decided to do designs around the border. I free styled it. **_

_**On top of and bellow the border I painted a twisting design of moons and stars in blue. **_

_**I added the last moon around midnight. **_

_**Not sleeping changes a lot of things now I had a lot of time to think. I am glad Artemis has Jase and Athena has Braylen. It's the same story with Athena. They fell for they're best friend. They're best friend fell back, and none of them will admit it. **_

_**I went into the library next. The library took up half of the first floor. Almost every shelf was filled to the top with books. All the shelves ran to the ceiling. **_

_**I had books from the 1700's, on vampires and how vampires can have kids with humans. I also have books on every power ever known., how they work, who currently has them, and how they grow. {From my time with the Volturi} **_

_**I have books on every Greek and Egyptian God in history. {From time in Egypt and Greece} **_

_**I had a book for every mythological thing in existence. And every vampire love story in existence. {I picked them form around the world} **_

_**I also had a book for every language known to mythological creatures and humans. {Even sighn language, I picked them up.}**_

_**I had a book for almost everything you can think of. Athena and Artemis have a hard time reading them before I add a whole four shelves in one day. I just added another two with the books I bought. **_

_**If you walk into the second door on the right, it opens up to a room full of shelves of movies. The third door on the left opens into a room of cd's, bigger than the movie room. The fifth door in the middle opens into a room of journals the girls and I hand wrote. Every three journals represents a new year. One for each of us. The first door on the left opens into a room full of video games and game systems. The center of the library has a few desks, a few chairs, a few couches, a few seats and more. In between every book shelf on the far wall is a window. You-can -see -out -but -no- one -can -see -in kind of window. They had shades covering the window for a sunny day. **_

_**I walked into the journal room and into a door next to it. This room took up almost the whole other half of the first floor. **_

_**It was my "Memory Room". I had paintings, drawings, journals, and more of every memory important to me. I had paintings of Egypt, Greece, Milan, Italy, Volterra, Forks, San Francisco, and more of Forks. **_

_**This is where I spent most of time. **_


	3. Start The Day

_**I woke the girls up a little early today. We were all excited to get to fourth period, Music. All of the students had to perform an original song every day this week. We had our songs picked out and done. **_

_**It was a freestyle. We decided on a topic. Today was a love song. **_

_**I was singing a song called Beautifull Disaster. Athena was singing a song called Realize. Artemis was singing a son called Here With You. {{{{A.N. BEAUTIFULL DISASTER BY KELLY CLARKSON, REALIZE BY COLBIE CALLET, HERE WITH YOU BY ALL STAR……… THANKS.}}}} **_

_**I put on a blue tank top with a low v-neck, a black tank top on under, black jeans, and blue heels. I left my hair down. **_

_**I slipped on a black jacket, a pair of sunglasses and grabbed my bag. **_

_**Artemis had her braided to the right side. She had on a purple dress. It had tank top like straps, and ended at her knees. She wore a pair of black leggings and purple heels. She did her make-up. **_

_**Athena had her hair curled and down. She had on white mini dress, a pair of leggings and black flats. She had a black flower in her hair and a black belt around her waist. It was cute. **_

_**The whole school thought I was they're older sister. I didn't try to fit in like the girls did. They took the theatre, the dance, the music, the honors, the AP and more. I took music, writing, and AP. That's about it. **_

_**We all took Athena's car to school. She usually drove us to school. **_

_**We pulled up in the parking lot to see two new cars next to us. They're were people standing next to the car and some people standing in front of it with the door opens. **_

"_**New students." Artemis noted. **_

"_**Not unusual. I don't see why these people care." Athena answered her. **_

_**I slipped my sunglasses into place and grabbed my bag as I got out. **_

"_**You guys should check them out. They might be people you like." I told them. "I'm going to class." **_

_**Athena and Artemis joined the crowd of people. I started down the parking lot and was almost to campus. **_

'_**What's the big deal? New students.' I thought. I noticed a few people walking in front of me. I was busy looking at my ipod to notice who they are. They stopped and were looking behind them. I didn't need to look up to know that. **_

_**I walked around them and kept going. **_

"_**Excuse me." I heard a familiar voice call. I instantly blocked it and shoved the head phones in my ear. One of my songs blasted. **_

'_**They're not here.' I kept reminding myself. I walked into my first class and started my day.**_


	4. Missing In Me

_**I walked into third period and sat through it with my ipod. I was excited when the bell rang. I couldn't wait until music class. **_

_**I walked next door quickly. They were a group of people here. I walked in and set my stuff on my desk. I pushed the button and put my ipod away.**_

"_**Take a seat everyone body." Mrs. Amarontey said as she walked in. Athena sat to the right of me and Artemis in front of me. "New students, will you come to the front and introduce yourselves ." **_

_**Five kids walked to the front of the room. I jumped and slid my sunglasses onto the top of my head when I noticed them. **_

"_**You okay?" Artemis asked me, to low for a human to hear but I knew the people in the front weren't human. They were vampires.**_

_**The Cullen's. **_

"_**I'm Alice Cullen. This is my sister Rosalie, and my brothers Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Alice said. **_

_**The girls head snapped up when they recognized the name. **_

"_**Take a seat. Take a seat. Performance. Artemis first. Amora second. Artemis third. Go." Mrs. Armarontey said. "It's freestyle all week." She reminded. **_

_**The Cullen's hadn't noticed me yet. I was positive. They took they're seats at the front. **_

"_**Don't do anything." I muttered to Artemis and Athena . They knew I meant don't draw attention to themselves. "No song. Switch theme and do 'The Truth'." **_

"_**We were wondering if Athena and I could do a duet. We changed or them over the weekend." Artemis lied smoothly. **_

"_**Of course. Go on. Go on." The teacher told them. I think this just became my least favorite class. **_

_**How could the Cullen's be here? **_

_**The girls grabbed guitars and went to the front of the room. The music room was the biggest room on campus. It had around 120 desks and 200 more desks could fit on the stage. **_

"_**This is a song called 'The Truth'." Athena said into the microphone. **_

"_**Hope you like it ." Artemis said. No one in this class had heard Artemis sing. They would be amazed. They started they're song. I felt eye's on me and looked to the right of me. Jase was looking at me. **_

_**He's half vampire, half human. I knew but the girls didn't. He was another hybrid like them. He heard everything. **_

"_**You should do 'Missing' and I'll do ' Fall Down'." Jase told me quietly. I nodded. **_

_**They finished they're song quickly. **_

"_**Armora. You're turn." The teacher said. **_

"_**I have a sing change as well." I said. I was worried the Cullen's would recognize me and my voice. I didn't want to be here. **_

"_**Anyone else?" She asked Jase raised his hand. **_

"_**Okay. Jase will go after Armora. Then Annabeth, Collin, John, Mia, and Maria." She told everyone. **_

_**I walked onto stage and took the microphone. I plugged my ipod into the pa and the background music began. **_

"_**This is a song called 'Missing'." I said into the microphone. **_

I saw the queenSwam out below her star on sea beneathThough I lifted up my hands to herShe never lifted meOh, something's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneFound something sweetOn the island with the daughters of eveBut through thick and thin they've gone awayAnd only left their griefOh, something's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in meDown here, love wasn't meant to beIt wasn't meant to be for meDown here, love wasn't meant to beIt wasn't meant to be for me(all is vanity, underneath the sun, all is vanity)Oh, something's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in me

_**I sang. I didn't bother to look at the Cullen's as I finished. **_

"_**Thanks." I told everyone and walked off of the stage. After Jase went, the girls, Jase and I walked out. The teacher wouldn't say anything. She'd just tell the office. **_

"_**We're leaving." I told the girls. **_

"_**We have dance next. We can't miss it." Athena said, for all of them. **_

"_**They won't care you're here. Just leave them alone." Artemis pointed out. **_


	5. Get To Know Them

"_**I don't know. I don't know." I muttered. I started pacing. Should I let them stay? The Cullen's came here. It was they're choice to come here. Should I leave just because they came?**_

_**I heard the door open behind me and turned. The girls went back in. Jase stayed out here. **_

"_**Don't blame them. They want to dance and meet they're family." Jase said. How could I blame them? I would want to stay to. **_

"_**I'm just wondering if they'll get hurt." I told him. "They didn't want me JASE. How do I know they'll accept they girls?" **_

"_**You don't. You just let them try anyways." He answered. "The Cullen's came here. They can't get mad because you are or the girls are. They know how to protect themselves." **_

_**The bell rang ending fourth period. The girls had dance and I had lunch. Jase had dance as well. **_

_**I slipped my sunglasses on, got my ipod out, and blocked out everything. **_

_**I put on "I Miss You" by "Blink 182". I went through the lunch line and grabbed food. I usually sat at a table by myself or with Braylen everyday. **_

_**I walked to my usual table and saw someone sitting there. I sat down and looked at them. **_

"_**Alice. How are you?" I asked politely. I turned down the song. **_

"_**Bella! You have no idea how good it is to see you!" Alice said. I cocked my head to the side. I didn't know why. **_

"_**Okay." I answered simply. I didn't know what to say.**_

"_**We-" ALice began but Braylen walked up. Braylen was Artemis's best friend, Jase's brother. He was half vamp half human. **_

"_**Hey, who's this?" He asked. Braylen had long brown hair and green eyes. Jase has long black hair and blue eyes. Braylen is older than Jase. **_

"_**Alice Cullen." I said with a double meaning. He caught it. **_

"_**Hi, I'm Braylen Chance." Bray said. **_

"_**Take a seat." I told him. He sat on the other side of the table. **_

"_**Where's Artemis?" He asked.**_

"_**Same place everyday Bray. Dance with you're brother and her sister." I told him. Bray shook his head.**_

"_**I can not believe he would dance for Athena. I wouldn't." Bray wondered.**_

"_**That's because you have Art. Not They." I told him. Art is short for Artemis. They is short for Athena. **_

"_**I remember that part." He stood and left his stuff. "Be right back."**_

_**He walked a few tables away.**_

"_**How have you been?" Alice asked me. **_

"_**Fine." I answered, And looked at her. "ALice, why are you talking to me? I thought you didn't want me to be you're friend." **_

"_**Bella, I didn't pick to leave! You have to believe me! We left because he thought it was best for you! Obviously not if you are here now." Alice said. **_

"_**I don't know what to think Alice. I haven't seen you in sixty years." I told her. **_

"_**I'm so sorry Bella. I missed you so much!" ALice said. Braylen came back to the table. **_

"_**I didn't introduce Alice right." I told him. "This is Alice Cullen, my best friend for eternity." ALice jumped up and hugged me.**_

"_**Thank you Bella! Thanks so much!" She sat next to me. "We missed you. I stopped shopping. Rosalie didn't bother with looks. Emmett and Jasper quiet videogames. Emmett stopped being funny. Jasper didn't talk much. Esme was never they're. She was always in her room. Carlisle only left his study for work. It was horrible!" She said. **_

"_**The horror of no shopping." I gave in and started teasing her. **_

"_**It was. Now I can take you shopping!" She said. "Speaking of which, how are the girls you're?" **_

"_**They are mine and you're brothers." I said simply. She was silent. "Before you left we went a little to far. He never found out. But he will. I wouldn't doubt it he just heard it." **_

"_**He did." She confirmed, unfazed. "Tell me about my nieces!" I smiled. **_

"_**Athena and Artemis. They and Art are they're nicknames. This one here…." I pointed to Braylen. "-Is Art's best friend and secret lover. They've been friends for three years. She fell for him but won't tell him. He fell for her but won't tell her. Same with his brother, Jase, and They. Same exact story. I find it amusing."**_

"_**Where did you get the names from?" A voice said walking up. It was a person I never thought would ever talk to me. **_

_**Rosalie walked up. She was as beautifull as I remember. **_

"_**Hello Rosalie. I got the names form mythology. Two of the most respected people in mythology. I figured we're not myths so why are the gods?" I asked. **_

"_**I'm sorry for not treating you right Bella. I didn't want you to throw you're life away for this life. It isn't the life I would have chosen for myself and I wanted someone they're to say no for me." Rosalie said.**_

"_**You had you're reasons. I would have done the same." I looked at my phone. "What class do you to have next?" I asked. **_

"_**Same as you." ALice answered. It was my free period, study hall. **_

"_**How about we skip so you can meet the girls?" I asked Rosalie and Alice. "They will love both of you." **_

"_**Sure. Not like we're missing anything new." Rose answered for both of them. She sat next to Braylen. **_

"_**Braylen this is-" I went to introduce. **_

"_**Her……. Friends Rosalie Hale." Rose intervened. **_

"_**I thought you're last name was Cullen." He said. He was texting. I kicked him under the table. **_

"_**You get them in trouble for texting then you get to organize my library." I threatened. He groaned. **_

"_**I took three weeks last time." He groaned and started whining. "Even with Art's help." **_

"_**So you're they're friend or family?" He changed the subject and asked Alice and Rose. They both looked at me. **_

"_**That's you're choice. Not mine." I told them. **_

"_**Family." They said at the same time. I smiled. **_

" _**So who are you?" Rose asked Braylen. "Do you live with them?" **_

_**I scoffed. "Mine as well. It's just him and his brothers living in town." **_

"_**Yep. She's my second mom." Braylen said with a smirk.**_

"_**Joy." I teased. He went to kick me but I moved slightly so he missed. I stuck my tongue out at him.**_

"_**I read in the paper somewhere that in some cases, it's the teenagers raising they're parent." Jase said. Him and the girls were walking up. **_

"_**Did you guy's ditch?" I wondered.**_

"_**No, she let us out early." Artemis said. They noticed Rose and Alice. **_

"_**Hi, I'm Athena and this is my sister Artemis." Athena told them with a smile. Artemis took a seat on the other side of Braylen. Jase and Athena sat next to them. **_

"_**Hi, you must be Cullen's." Artemis said.**_

"_**I'm Alice Cullen." Alice introduced herself.**_

"_**I'm Rosalie Hale." Rosalie introduced herself. **_

"_**Back to the whole kids raising parents thing." Braylen said. **_

"_**Are we raising her because she seems more like a teenager than we are." Jase wondered and nodded to me. **_

"_**I don't think you can blame her. She's forever stuck at eighteen." Athena teased. **_

"_**But, they both have a point. What do you think?" Artemis asked Rosalie.**_

"_**I'm not sure." Rosalie answered with a smile. **_

"_**I think it's more me raising four teenagers." I put in.**_

"_**You don't count. You're biased since it's about you, mom." Athena told me. I shot them all a dark look.**_

"_**Definitely her raising us." Braylen said.**_

"_**Yep." Jase agreed.**_

"_**Agreed." Artemis said.**_

"_**Moving on." Athena said. Rosalie and Alice started laughing. **_

"_**They are that scared of you?" Rosalie asked.**_

"_**How much harm could Bella be?" Alice asked.**_

"_**A lot." They all said at once. **_

"_**Let's see. She worked for the Volturi and became they're princess, she's basically a queen in Egypt and Greece, she knows every language ever made, can tell you every battle strategy in the book, every book on every type of vampire by any author, recite every word to all the versions of Romeo and Juliet, and thoroughly knows hot to torture." Braylen explained. **_

"_**You should have seen her fight children of the moon." Athena put in. **_

"_**And took down half of the Volturi guard with her affinity." Artemis put in. "I miss that town." **_

"_**Which one?" I asked. **_

"_**The one where we met grandma in." Artemis said.**_

"_**Arizona." I answered.**_

"_**That was a nice town. Very hot though." Athena continued.**_

"_**They're was that one school though. Remember?" Artemis asked her. Athena nodded. **_

"_**Definitely a draw back. But they're was that one place, next to the mall." Athena said.**_

"_**True." Artemis.**_

"_**Yeah." Athena.**_

"_**What about the other one?" Artemis.**_

"_**No." Athena.**_

"_**No?" Artemis.**_

"_**Yeah." Athena.**_

"_**Oh." Artemis. We all sat, watching they're conversation.**_

"_**Right." Athena.**_

"_**Yep." Artemis.**_

"_**I remember that." Athena.**_

"_**Me too." Artemis.**_

"_**Horrible." Athena.**_

"_**No." Artemis.**_

"_**Right." Athena.**_

"_**Okay." Artemis. "Did you get the math homework done?"**_

"_**Yeah. Braylen?" Athena asked. That ended that conversation. **_

"_**They always talk like that?" Rose wondered.**_

"_**Yeah. A lot of the time." I said.**_


	6. Ready to Meet?

"_**Can aunt Alice and Rose come home with us after school?" Athena asked. We were still at lunch. **_

"_**Actually, we are sure Carlisle, Esme, and the boys would love to see you and meet the girls." Alice persuaded.**_

"_**I want to meet grandma and grandpa and dad and our uncles!" Athena said excitedly.**_

"_**Me too!" Artemis said.**_

"_**Fine. But we are not staying long and Braylen and Jase are going home." I told them.**_

"_**We planned on it. We are not missing this one." Jase said.**_

"_**I meant to Damon's house to pack the rest of you're stuff." I told him.**_

"_**We can do that tomorrow! Please mom!" Jase said.**_

"_**No. Get the rest of you're stuff back so we are done." I told him. **_

"_**I can not believe we are going to miss this one! Really mom! We only have like three boxes of stuff! Please!" Braylen said. The girls were laughing. **_

"_**Fine. But you are packing the rest of you're stuff tomorrow." I told them. **_

"_**Yes!" They both cheered. Rose smiled.**_

"_**Where are they moving to?" Rose asked.**_

"_**My house. I knew they're mom for a few years. She left them to me." I answered.**_

"_**We so have to go home first! I have to change and everything!" Athena said. Artemis rolled her eyes.**_

"_**They're family I doubt they care." Artemis pointed out.**_

"_**Let her have her fun." Braylen muttered to her. He took her hand.**_

"_**So, Braylen didn't you brake up with Cassie?" I intervened. He knew what I was up to.**_

"_**A few weeks ago." He answered.**_

"_**Bella." Alice and Rose said in between laughs. **_

"_**What?" I asked them and started laughing to. **_

"_**You are so mean." Braylen told me.**_

_**The bell rang. **_

"_**I'm skipping next class." I told Rose and Alice. "We'll be there a little after school ends." I stood and walked to the door. I turned to look at them. They hadn't moved.**_

"_**Don't make a big deal about me being back." I told them. I walked out to the car. I was going shopping. **_

_**A few hours later I pulled into the parking lot in a new outfit. I usually didn't like shopping, but I wanted new clothes.**_

_**The girls were late. I saw a lot of kids in the parking lot. I put on my Three Days Grace cd and put my sunglasses in my bag. **_

_**Athena and Jase opened the car door to the back seat.**_

"_**Hi mom." They both said.**_

"_**Hi. Art with Braylen?" I wondered.**_

"_**Yeah." Athena said.**_

_**I drove them home in almost silence. They didn't talk much. They were doing they're work. It took them five minutes. **_

_**I pulled Athena's car behind Braylen's. My house is very weird. It has five floors. **_

_**The main floor is in the middle. The main floor has just the library, my memory room and the inside pool. **_

_**The second floor is the one below it. It has al the bedrooms. Mine, Jase's, Braylen's, Athena's, Artemis's, and three guest rooms. **_

_**The third floor was the one below that. It was the game floor. It had the home theater, game room, computer room and everything else game or video. Even the recording studio. The forth floor is the one above the main. It had the kitchen, the mini bar to the second home theater, the walk in closet that took off half of the floor. The closet was 100% Alice approved. It had a lot of clothes no one used in it. The other half was the study room, the living room, the dining room, And the art room.**_

_**The fifth floor was the dance studio. **_

_**I walked in and changed into a blue longsleeve shirt, black jeans, black boots, and curled my hair. **_

_**Jase changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a black hoodie. **_

_**Braylen changed into blue skinny jeans, a gray shirt and a black hoodie. **_

_**Athena changed into a black tank top, a pair of blue mini shorts, and black converse.**_

_**Artemis changed into a red tank top, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and red converse. **_

"_**I'll take my car. You guy's can all ride together or some with me." I gave them the choice.**_

_**They're was a two story garage not connected to the house. **_

_**I had a black Porsche, a black Camero, a white mustang, a red BMW, a red ferrarri, and a few more cars. I had seventeen cars.**_

_**Athena had nine, Artemis had six, Jase had ten, and Braylen had thirteen. That was around fifty five cars. **_

"_**I'm taking my Porsche." I said.**_

"_**Athena and I will take the Ferarri." Jase called.**_

"_**Artemis and I will take the Camero." Braylen called.**_

_**We al grabbed the cars. In some odd way, I knew where the Cullen's house was. **_

_**I pulled into they're driveway before the others did. They were a few miles behind me. I sat in the car and waited. **_

_**In a minute both car pulled in behind me quickly. **_

"_**I love that car Mom!" Jase said excitedly.**_

"_**I can see that." I told him. We were getting out of the cars. It was around four and was beginning to rain. The Cullen's house was in the forest, big surprise. **_

"_**Ready?" I asked all of them.**_

"_**Yeah." Artemis said.**_

"_**Now or never." Athena said.**_

_**{{{{{ A.N.: HEY, I AM HAVING A LOT OF FUN WITH THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, THEY WILL PROBABLY BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS. THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY IN THE WORLD OF FICTION! **_

_**~DEAVYN CHASE}}}}} **_


	7. Talk To Them

_**I knocked on the door. Esme opened it with Carlisle behind her. **_

"_**Hello Esme." I said. **_

"_**Bella!" She said and pulled me into a hug. She let me go and Carlisle pulled me into a hug. "It's so good to see you again."**_

_**Flashbacks of when I first met the Cullen's began. Edward brought me to the house to meet them. It was a lot like now. **_

"_**So, you aren't so much as afraid to be in a house full of vampires, but more afraid they won't like you?" Edward had asked me. **_

"_**Yes. What if they don't like me?" I asked. He pulled me to him.**_

"_**They'll love you Bella. They always will." He answered. **_

"_**Nice to see you again Bella." Carlisle told me.**_

"_**You to, Carlisle." I answered. Emmett walked in the room as Carlisle let go of me. **_

"_**These are my daughters Artemis and Athena. And these are my sons, Jase and Braylen." I told the room. **_

_**I noticed Alice and Rose were talking to the girls while Jasper and Emmett were talking to the boys. **_

"_**Are they your's? " Esme wondered.**_

"_**The girls are mine and you're sons. The boys were left with me as they're guardian after they're mom died. I've known them for about forty years." I answered. **_

_**Jasper walked over to me. "I'm sorry Bella." **_

"_**For what?" I wondered. What would Jasper need to apologize for. **_

"_**What happened." He said. **_

"_**Nothing was you're fault Jasper. You can't blame your self for something you didn't cause." I told him. **_

"_**Let's all talk in the living room." Carlisle said. I looked at him. Silently asking where the living room was.**_

"_**It's the same exact layout it was in Forks." Rosalie said. Emmett came from behind me and picked me up. **_

"_**Put me down Emmett!" I called to him. Jase and Braylen were laughing. **_

"_**Emmett I would put her down." Alice told him. She was trying not to laugh. **_

"_**Why? Bella is harmless." Emmett said. I had a few powers. I had an affinity for air. **_

_**I commanded air to have him let me go. And then to put him in a an invisible cage so he can't move. **_

_**I fell on the ground and landed on my but. Emmett couldn't move. **_

"_**Why can't I move.?" He asked.**_

"_**I told you to let go of me Emmett. Not my fault you didn't listen." I said. Everyone started laughing. **_

"_**Let him go Mom. You are grounded." Jase and Braylen were mocking me. **_

"_**You WILL be organizing my library if you don't be polite." I threatened. They both shut up. **_

_**Alice led the way to the living room. I was the last to walk in. Edward walked in next to me. **_

"_**Hello Bella." He said.**_

"_**Hi." I answered quietly. I blocked my emotions with my mental shield from Jasper. **_

"_**So how about introductions?" Rose asked.**_

"_**I'm Bella." I started. I know what would be funny. I learned how to make it so mind readers could read my mind. **_

"_**I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme." Carlisle said. **_

"_**I'm Alice. This is Jasper." Alice introduced. **_

"_**I'm Rose. This is Emmett." Rose said. **_

"_**I'm Edward." Edward said. The Cullen's look shocked to hear him talk. **_

"_**I'm Jase." Jase said. **_

"_**I'm Braylen." Braylen said.**_

"_**I'm Athena." Athena said.**_

"_**And I'm Artemis." Artemis ended. **_

"_**What powers do you have?" Jasper asked with a laugh. I forgot about Emmett. I moved my hand and he could move. **_

"_**Jase is a mind reader, and a psychic." I told them. "Braylen can paralyze anyone, even us, with a thought, and can move things with his mind." I continued. "Athena can erase and change peoples memory's and has an affinity for water." I went on. "Artemis can put pictures in people's minds like Zafrina, and has an affinity for earth. " I stopped there. **_

"_**And you?" Emmett asked. **_

"_**What's wrong Emmett?" I asked, teasing. "Want to know what you are up against when you try to spray paint my car tomorrow? Or when you try to start a fight next week to see who's stronger?" **_

"_**How'd you know that?" Emmett asked. **_

"_**I am a seer. I different one than you think. I can see past events and the distant future that's set in stone. You Can't change it unless, it's a certain vision. Some I can, most I can't." I paused. **_

"_**The ability to torture people to eternity with books." Jase threw in. **_

"_**I am better than you're brother." I answered him.**_

"_**Yeah, but Damon does it in a nicer way. Like chained to a wall. You, no you, do it with books." Jase pointed out. I shrugged. **_

"_**I have an affinity for air and fire, and a mental shield as Eleazer called it." I continued. I remembered something. **_

"_**Damon did that a few times. He made you clean the library too, one day, when you crashed his car." I pointed out to Jase. He was tracing designs on Athena's hand and didn't even look up. **_

"_**I know. But you make us organize. It's easy to clean the library because he's never in it." Jase pointed out to. **_

"_**Anyways, what are you're powers?" Artemis asked cautiously to the Cullen's. **_

"_**I'm an psychic." Alice said. **_

"_**I'm an empath." Jasper said.**_

"_**I'm a mind reader." Edward said. **_

"_**A mind reader, a psychic and an empath." Artemis noted. **_

"_**So, what happened after we left Bella?" Alice asked me. **_

"_**A week after you left I found out about Athena and Artemis. I had them and then they turned me when they bit me on accident. We moved around for a few years and then the Volturi had contacted me. I worked for them for twenty years and then started moving around again. I met Jase, Braylen, and Damon's mom from my time with the Volturi. She died a few years ago. Damon took care of them for a while but I decided it was time to let Damon be Damon. He stayed here for two years with them. Longer than he has ever stayed in a place. It was time for him to leave. I took them. You showed up at school today. Here we are." I summarized sixty years of my vampire life. **_

_**I looked to each face of the Cullen's. **_

_**I didn't notice Braylen was moving his phone through the air. **_

_**I heard a crash and looked. Braylen's phone hit the window and it shattered. **_

"_**Braylen Chance!" I said, shocked. I commanded air to bring my his phone. It floated to my hand. I used the other hand and made a motion. All of the glass started floating up and repairing itself. **_

"_**It's okay Bella." Esme said. I continued to move the glass together a burned the edges so it all fit together, with no sighn it had happened. "Really. It's fine." **_

"_**Yeah, Emmett brakes things all the time." Alice threw in. Emmett shot her a look.**_

"_**Sorry." Braylen said. I took his sim card and battery out of his phone, then tossed it to him. **_

"_**I'll talk to you later." I said and tried to not yell at him. "Speaking of which, we should go." **_

"_**But, Bella-" Alice started complaining. **_

"_**Why don't you guys come see us tomorrow. It will be sunny." I told them all. "I'll be home." **_

"_**Okay." Rose agreed. **_

_**The girls started saying bye to everyone. I just stood there. **_

"_**Bye Bella." Jasper said. I half smiled and didn't say anything. **_

_**I led them out of the house a few minutes later. **_

_**Braylen and Artemis took a car. Athena and Jase took a car. I took another. **_


	8. Music Makes The Most Sense

_**The kids just left for school. I walked to the recording studio. The girl's and I haven't recorded in a few days and I have a journal of new songs I wrote. **_

_**I started the instrumental. I was singing a song called "According to You" called Athena. **_

_**I had recorded the instrument a while ago. It's better when you record it at the same time. **_

_**I walked behind the microphone and started the song. **_

I'm stupidI'm uselessI can't do anything rightAccording to youI'm difficultHard to pleaseForever changing my mindI'm a mess in a dressCan't show up on timeEven if it would save my lifeAccording to youAccording to youBut according to himI'm beautiful, incredibleHe can't get me out of his headAccording to himI'm funny,irresistibleEverything he ever wantedEverything is oppositeI don't feel like stopping itSo baby tell me what I got to loseHe's into me for everything I'm notAccording to youAccording to youI'm boringI'm moodyYou can't take me any placeAccording to youI suck at telling jokes cause I always give it awayI'm the girl with the worst attention spanYou're the boy who puts up with itAccording to youAccording to youBut according to himI'm beautiful, incredibleHe can't get me out of his headAccording to himI'm funny, irresistibleEverything he ever wantedEverything is oppositeI don't feel like stopping itSo baby tell me what I got to loseHe's into me for everything I'm notAccording to youI need to feel appreciatedlike I'm not hatedOh, noWhy can't you see me through his eyes?It's too bad you're making me dizz-ayAccording to meyou're stupidyou're uselessyou can't do anything rightBut according to himI'm beautiful, incredibleHe can't get me out of his headAccording to himI'm funny, irresistibleEverything he ever wantedEverything is oppositeI don't feel like stopping itBaby tell me what I got to loseHe's into me for everything I'm notAccording to you [you, you]According to you [you, you]According to youI'm stupidI'm uselessI can't do anything right

_**I listened to the way I recorded it. Cool. **_

_**I decided to try a song Jase wrote. I had the lyrics stuck in my head. **__**It was called "Fall Down". I started the instruments. **_

I don't know how to say thisBut I swear I saw it comingNot much of a surpriseWhen you looked me in the eyesAnd said sit down, so we sat downAnd the worst fall for me wasThe best fall for you andI can't hold it inI'm just not that strongChorus:Cause I fall down and you fall outOf love with meAnd everything we used to beAnd I can't say, that I'm okayWhen my heart breaks in twoFor youCause its 1, 2, 3 and it's overYeahAnd I can't believe I'm saying thisBut I WishThat I never would've met youCause we were hereAnd now you're thereOh no I need breath nowCan we sit downAnd I can't pretend, like you dont pretendYou know you areYou've always beenCause I fall down and you fall outOf love with meAnd everything we used to beAnd I can't say, that I'm okayWhen my heart breaks in twoFor youCause its 1, 2, 3 and it's overSo show me your tears if your really cryingYou know I deserve to knowSo show me your fears if your really dyingYou know I deserve betterBetterYeahCause I fall down and you fall outOf love with meAnd everything we used to beAnd I can't say, that I'm okayWhen my heart breaks in twoFor youCause its 1, 2, 3 and it's overAnd it's overAnd it's overYeah

_**I noticed the two people who had walked in when I was in the middle of that song. **_

_**Rose and Alice sat on the chairs and listened to the rest of the song. **_

"_**Awsome Bella!" Alice called to me. I put the head phones on the microphone. **_

"_**Thanks." I said walking out. I his stop on the recording. "What's up?" **_

"_**We came to see you." Rose said. **_

"_**I see that. I have a few more songs." I told them. I wanted to get through a few songs today. **_

"_**Okay." They both said. I started the music for "Missing". One I wrote. **_

I saw the queenSwam out below her star on sea beneathThough I lifted up my hands to herShe never lifted meOh, something's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneFound something sweetOn the island with the daughters of eveBut through thick and thin they've gone awayAnd only left their griefOh, something's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in meDown here, love wasn't meant to beIt wasn't meant to be for meDown here, love wasn't meant to beIt wasn't meant to be for me(all is vanity, underneath the sun, all is vanity)Oh, something's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meI felt it deep within meAs lovers left me to bleed aloneSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in meSomething's missing in me

_**I started one Braylen wrote. It was called "Famous Last Words". **_

Now I know That I can't make you stayBut where's your heart?But where's your heart?But where's your...And I knowThere's nothing I can sayTo change that partTo change that partTo change...So manyBright lights, that cast a shadowBut can I speak?Well is it hard understandingI'm incompleteA life that's so demandingI get so weakA love that's so demandingI can't speakI am not afraid to keep on livingI am not afraid to walk this world alone Honey if you stay, I'll be forgivenNothing you can say can stop me going homeCan you seeMy eyes are shining bright'Cause I'm out hereOn the other sideOf a jet black hotel mirrorAnd I'm so weakIs it hard understandingI'm incompleteA love that's so demandingI get weakI am not afraid to keep on livingI am not afraid to walk this world alone Honey if you stay, I'll be forgivenNothing you can say can stop me going homeI am not afraid to keep on livingI am not afraid to walk this world alone Honey if you stay, I'll be forgivenNothing you can say can stop me going homeThese bright lights have always blind..ed meThese bright lights are always blind..ed meI sayI see you lying next to meWith words I thought I'd never speakAwake and unafraidAsleep or dead(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead'Cause I see you lying next to meWith words I thought I'd never speakAwake and unafraidAsleep or dead'Cause I see you lying next to meWith words I thought I'd never speakAwake and unafraidAsleep or deadI am not afraid to keep on livingI am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or dead)Honey if you stay, I'll be forgivenNothing you can say can stop me going home(Or dead)I am not afraid to keep on livingI am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or dead)Honey if you stay, I'll be forgivenNothing you can say can stop me going home

_**I put on the music for one of my favorites I wrote. It was "Beautifull Disaster".**_

He drowns in his dreamsAn exquisite extreme I knowHe's as damned as he seemsAnd more heaven than a heart could holdAnd if I try to save himMy whole world could cave inIt just ain't rightIt just ain't rightOh and I don't knowI don't know what he's afterBut he's so beautifulSuch a beautiful disasterAnd if I could hold onThrough the tears and the laughterWould it be beautiful?Or just a beautiful disasterHe's magic and mythAs strong as what I believeA tragedy withMore damage than a soul should seeAnd do I try to change him?So hard not to blame himHold on tightHold on tightOh 'cause I don't knowI don't know what he's afterBut he's so beautifulSuch a beautiful disasterAnd if I could hold onThrough the tears and the laughterWould it be beautiful?Or just a beautiful disasterI'm longing for love and the logicalBut he's only happy hystericalI'm waiting for some kind of miracleWaited so longSo longHe's soft to the touchBut frayed at the end he breaksHe's never enoughAnd still he's more than I can takeOh 'cause I don't knowI don't know what he's afterBut he's so beautifulSuch a beautiful disasterAnd if I could hold onThrough the tears and the laughterWould it be beautiful?Or just a beautiful disasterHe's beautifulSuch a beautiful disaster_[Fading]_Beautiful(Beautiful disaster)Beautiful disaster

_**I stopped singing and shut off the music. It's what got me through everything. Write what I feel and I don't have to face it anymore. **_


	9. A Day With Bella, Rules aand Entry

"_So what if we did a day with Bella? Everyone gets a day with you. To catch up." Alice said. _

"_No." I said. She started pouting. I knew if I looked at her I'd give in. _

_I broke after a few minutes and look at her. _

"_Fine." I siad. _

"_Me first." Rose called it._

"_What are the girls going to do?" I asked._

"_Hang out with everyone else." Alice said simply. _

"_So I get Bella tomorrow." Rose made it clear with Alice. _

"_Yeah." I answered her. _

"_Here are the rules. No leaving early. It's a whole day with Bella. No one else can be around but humans. Bella is not aloud to complain. The other person picks what Bella and they will be doing. Bella doesn't get a say. You have to answer any and every question asked by either person." Alice made clear. "Got it?" _

_Rose and I nodded._

"_Great. We'll see you tomorrow." Alice said. She bounced down the stairs and into her car. _

"_Bye Bella." Rose said. I nodded. "It will be fun. Don't worry about it." Rose hugged me. "Everyone missed you. I'm so glad you're back." She got in the car quickly. _

_{{{{ A.N. SORRY, THAT IS REALLY SHORT. I NEEDED TO DO AN AUTHORS NOTE. DAMON CHANCE, JASE AND BRAYLEN BROTHER, IS A LOT LIKE DAMON SALVATORE FROM VAMPIRE DIARIES BUT HAS A DIFFERENT BACKGROUND. OTHER WISE THEY ARE THE SAME. _

_I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL HAVE VERY SIMILAR TITLES BUT YOU WILL NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE IF YOU PAY ATTENTION. _

_ROSE AND BELLA ARE GOING TO A FEW DIFFERENT PLACES. ALICE IS TAKING BELLA SHOPPING ALL DAY. EMMETT IS GOING OT DO A DAY OF RACES WITH BELLA TO SEE WHO IS BETTER. JASPER AND BELLA ARE GOING TO A FEW PLACES. ESME AND BELLA WILL BE HANGING OUT AT THE CULLEN HOUSE AND WORKING ON A FEW PROJECTS. CARLISLE AND BELLA ARE GOING TO HANG OUT IN A FEW PLACES, MOSTLY BELLA'S LIBRARY OR CARLISLE'S WORK. BELLA AND EDWARD, YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. _

_I LOVE WRITING THIS STOREY AND HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE READING IT! THANKS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP MOMENTARALY._

_~DEAVYN CHASE}}}} _


	10. A Day With Bella: Rose

_**Rose dropped by my house after the girls went to school with Jase and Braylen. **_

"_**Hey, ready to go?" Rose asked me. **_

"_**Yeah, let's go." I said. We took Rose's car. She drove . **_

"_**How are the girls? The boys?" She asked questions like that the whole way to the music store. **_

_**It was easy, talking to Rose. She didn't pry. She didn't ask much and figured you would tell her something if you want to and are ready. I loved that about Rose. **_

_**We walked into the music store. **_

"_**Let's see." I said looking at some cd's. I pulled one out. "These people are good." I hung onto it. I pulled out a few more. "These people are really good to." **_

"_**I am updating you're music Rose." I teased her as I set them in the basket. **_

"_**That is fine with me. I just hope these people sing as good as you." She teased.**_

"_**I don't know. Depends on how you look at it." I answered. **_

"_**You do know we didn't leave by choice Bella. Edward left to protect you from what he was. He didn't want you're life thrown away for him." Rose said suddenly. **_

_**I didn't comment but pulled out a few more cd's. "I don't know Rose. I don't think he loves me. He never really did. I think he just wants to be my friend." I finally said. From the visions I have been having lately, it seems like he wanted to be my friend. "It never made sense for him to love me. I was human. Even now." **_

"_**Bella you are so much more than you see." Rose said. We moved onto easier subjects. "He never thought that."**_

"_**That's what he said when he left Rose." I pointed out. **_

"_**He did? What did he tell you when he left Bella?" She asked.**_

"_**He never told you?" I wondered. **_

"_**No. He never mentioned it." She said. **_

"_**He said we should take a walk. He led me slightly into the woods, I could still see the house. He said that it was time for yo all to leave and I needed to stay with Charlie. He said I wasn't good enough for him and he didn't love me. That he never did." I summarized quietly. **_

"_**He said that?" She asked doubtfully.**_

"_**He did." I answered.**_

"_**Than let me ask you this. After how many times he said he loved you, why did you believe four words other wise?" She wondered.**_

"_**Because he meant it. I am sure he did. Why would he have said it if it wasn't true?" I wondered.**_

"_**To protect you." She shook her head. "He was foolish. He thought by leaving and lying to you we would be protecting you form our world. The world no one thought you belonged in, until you left. He went back to find you, you know?" She asked.**_

"_**He's been looking for you for the last fifty nine years." She ended the conversation. **_

_**When we left the music store, I had gotten Rose at least twenty cd's. We went and saw a movie then to a few different stores and then she took me home. **_

_**I had a lot of fun with Rose, except for the Edward subject. **_

_**It was a fun day. And Rose had a huge music collection at the end of the day. **_

_**{{{{A.N. BELLA DOESN'T WANT TO THINK OF WHAT ROSE SAID. SHE DOESN'T EVEN REALLY THINK OF THE SUBJECT THE REST OF THE NIGHT, UNTIL THE NEXT DAY. IT WAS ESME'S TURN WITH BELLA.**_

_**~DEAVYN CHASE}}}}**_


End file.
